the_elemental_chosen_trilogyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Adradia Empire
The Adradia Empire is the country of the goddess Adradia. It is the home of Vatura Amador, the Chosen of Water and the ambassador of Adradia. It was founded by her ancestor Honora Mori. History The Adradian Empire, or Adradia, is under the protection of the goddess Adradia. It was founded by Empress Honora Mori, saved by the goddess as a child. Honora originated from a traveling caravan in the west, in the territory that is now Fulger. When she was a mere 12 years old, they were ambushed by bandits, and she was the only survivor. After being saved by the new goddess, Honora survived under her teaching for several years, a learning experience for both. As time went on, Honora grew to love the goddess who had saved her. When a new people moved in from the east, the young woman was quick to convince them to remain. The people were dazzled by the goddess, and working together were able to build a beautiful castle on an island just off the shore of the mainland, along with a vast stone bridge linking it to the rest of the land. They originally desired Adradia herself to be empress, but she declined, and they agreed that the young woman who had convinced them to remain and live such a prosperous life should be their leader. Honora accepted their offer, rather reluctantly, as she felt she had no right to lead. Throughout her time as empress, she turned often to their goddess for advice, and Adradia led her in the right direction. At one point, Honora married, giving birth to Adradia's first prince, Antal Mori. In spite of her marriage, she refused to relinquish her surname, and her husband obligingly took the Mori name. The young prince spent his life living in his mother's shadow, even as he grew into a powerful, good emperor, loved by his people, and mourned by them upon his death. While Adradia was the eldest kingdom, others sprang up over the years. One of these was The Fulger Empire, it's patron goddess being Fulger herself, the goddess who had saved Adradia's life centuries before. An ambassador came from the new empire, the 21 year-old daughter of it's founder, Miruna Dalca. There were two heirs to Adradia's throne at the time, Princess Caelia Mori, and her younger brother, Prince Livius Mori. Miruna and Livius fell in love, but then she received a letter from her father, telling her that she was engaged to the son of a Fulgerian general. Miruna ran, and Livius spent several months looking for her, before finally discovering her hiding in a tribe. He was able to convince her to return to Cordia Castle with him. Finally, she sent a letter to her father in Fulger, telling him either he let her choose who she married, or she would never speak to him again. Together, the pair had a daughter, a beautiful princess named Avis. Her father's sister, Caelia, never married, so the young princess was seen as heir and future empress. At age 18, Avis underwent Adradia's trial of water, making her the goddess' first chosen in centuries. Eventually, she was made empress of the empire, known for her kind feeling to the other kingdoms on their continent. Outside of their single massive island, Adradia became allies with a country to the southwest, made up of three separate islands; The Sterlia Isles. Foreign Relations The Fulger Empire Adradia has a strong link with their neighbors to the west, who see them as rather mystical. Trade between them is strong, and the Adradians see them as close allies, and perhaps even friends. Their former royal line was linked to the Dalca. The Ilmenyev Empire Adradia has a well-founded, strong alliance with Ilmenyev, held fast with the large amounts of trade between them. They have supported each other in the past, including during the recent civil war. The Queendom of Sleryn Relations here are rather strained. Unlike with other countries such as Ilmenyev and Fulger, Adradians rarely think of the affect their actions will cause on this country. They trade little, and are deeply distrustful of the Sleryian people, quick to judge them and uncomfortable in their company. The Adoiri Kingdom Write Here The Sterlia Isles The Empire and the Isles have had a long, close alliance. Despite the long distance between them, trade flourishes, as do friendships with the people. While few leave Adradia, many Sterlian citizens come to the far larger continent. They are very friendly, and would be quick to support each other in times of war. The Free Republic of Skylene The Separatist Nation of Unilmenyev Exports *Rice *Clay *Freshwater Pearls *Bamboo *Tea *Arrows *Horses Military Description Adradia's military is known for finesse and elegance. Following the normal image of their country, they are organized, quick-moving, and not a brutal army. Their armor is meant to be light, created of shining silver metal and delicately crafted to look as though made of feathers. In spite of the country's common association with the color pink, it was deemed too conspicuous, and the official colors of the military are silver and blue. Their helmets are made to resemble the heads of swans, and their fingerless leather gloves allow for quick transition between various weapons. Swords are not popular in Adradia, as many deem them heavy and awkward. Some scimitars are used, but smaller, gleaming silver daggers are considerably more popular. A large amount of the population also use javelins and bows, commonly preferring smaller, easier to conceal weapons. As horses are associated with water, large amounts of the military fight on horseback, preferring their Adradian Plains Horses over other breeds. Fulgerian Wolfhounds are also used by their army, for varying amounts of duties, such as carrying messages and going on rescue missions, with their black pelts making them powerful at night. They do just as well in the front lines and are powerful fighters, with sharp teeth and strong legs. They are even teamed with Archers, defending them from closer foes or retrieving arrows. Adradia's military is, in total, made to appear as a single, well-oiled unit, a powerful force to be reckoned with. At times they march in shapes that from a bird's eye view appear similar to swans. This army is free to join for men or women, and they only have drafts during the worst war times. Divisions Adradia's military is divided, sorted based on weaponry and skill. Commonly each division is named after a different bird. Each unit operates almost as a small army on it's own, with it's own captains and generals, along with the more dominant leaders. Hawks Nighthawks: The nighthawks are a night squad, used for quick-strike operations, commonly under cover of darkness. They operate often with Fulgerian Wolfhounds, and members of this tribe must be comfortable in darkness and have keen eyes. Seahawks: Seahawks are those who have strong aptitude for water, even more so than most of their kin. Commonly, this division is lead by one who can control this element. In past times, their leaders have even been former chosen of the goddess. Ravagers Falcons: Merlins: The Merlins are a strike and archery division, known for speed, agility, and the ability to disappear. Most members are very quick on their feet and strong with a bow. Other Ravens: "Raven" is the name used by Adradia's tribes when in partnership with the country's infantry, the few times the tribes form alliances. Citizens Citizens of Adradia are known for skill, grace, and elegance. They are a nation of delegates, artists, military, and tribes, and Adradians are commonly a peaceful people, the main ambition of many is to extend their borders all the way through the ocean. Because of this, they are mistrustful of Adoirians, because of their element being fire, and Sleryians, because it is earth in their way, while they are on good terms with the people of Fulger and Ilmenyev. They are a very spiritual people, in their own way, and they truly love their patron goddess, Adradia. The people get along well with some foreigners, those to the north and west, and marriages between countries are neither encouraged or frowned on. They are also on good terms with The Sterlia Isles, an island country to the south-east. Adradians are known mostly for their darker skin and eyes. Their hair colors are commonly brown and black, mostly darker but ranging into the lighter shades. To the north, some have blond hair, though it is not a common trait. Very few have blue eyes, a notable exception being the Abano Bloodline, the current ruling family. They are known to be slim and agile, built more for speed and maneuverability than strength. Their height ranges largely based on regions of origin. Tribe members tend to be rather taller, while the other people are closer to average. One reason Vatura Amador is so popular as an ambassador is because she fits well with her country, having a very Adradian look; tall, dark, and just slightly intimidating. Royal Family Emperor Jaron Jaron is the current Emperor of the empire, 48 years old. Despite his Sterlian blood, he is reconized as Adradia's leader and holds the support of the people, and their loyalty. He known for seeking peace rather than war, and his tendency to see all of his country as his children. Empress Nerida Prince Hart Prince Kai File:Emperor_Jaron.jpg|Emperor Jaron File:Empress_Nerida.jpg|Empress Nerida File:Prince_Hart.jpg|Prince Hart File:Prince_Kai.png|Prince Kai Customs & Beliefs *Any and all Adradian homes (whether be permanent or temporary) have a simple, blue gazed pot next to the door, and it must be bowed to in passing. *Adradia's Day is acknowledged as the day when the swans return from flying south for the winter. Often, it will be predicted what day this will be and festivals will fill all the streets. *Eating a swan or crane is the same as eating another human, punishable by banishment from the land. *Adradians light fire for cooking, lighting, or heating. *Many Adradians call their ambassador an embodiment of Adradia herself. While the goddess's children are respected, ambassadors are far more so, because it is reasoned that the goddess chose them, instead of a coincidence. The ambassador at the time is commonly met with cheers and displayed feathers, along with flowers. *It is considered to keep a bird in the house, though it is allowed to be free. If it elects to stay of its own free will, it is considered a blessing on the entire bloodline for generations to come. Birds are divine spirits, believed to have the ear of Adradia herself. Laws & Regulations *Anyone found guilty of the wasting of water will then be forced to stay beneath the surface until they pass out. They will not be allowed to drown, but the guilty party is expected to gain a far greater respect of their element. *Fighting within four miles of water will result in a month of prison time, pardoned only by a member of the government or the royal family. This does not include self-defense; if one is attacked, they have the right to defend themselves. This can be replaced with community service; 12 hours a day, every day, for six months. *Upon reaching the age of 12, all children must be able to swim to the bottom of Corpia lake, and as proof that this has been managed, they must display a stone from the lake bottom. *Anyone found in possession of a swan that has been killed will be severely punished. *To kill a swan or crane is punishable by death. *It is permitted to cross the borders into other lands. But if, in doing so, you get yourself captured or killed, Adradia's government reserves the right not to intervene. *The adult age is 15. Below that, the parents or family are tried rather than the children. *Criminals convicted of committing serious crimes are tattooed, rather than branded, so that they can be identified. Trivia * The Adradia Empire was created by Fictionpress author Celtic Gold. *Adradian names commonly come from Spanish, Japanese, or Latin. Notable exceptions to this are Vatura's name, which is Sinhalan, Kai's name, which is Hawaiian, Hart's name, which is English, and Emperor Jaron's name, which is Hebrew. *Celtic does not know why she elected to have the water country, her exact words to Hestia were, "I like the idea of water." *Celtic came up with the country's name at a moment's notice, when Hestia was asking so that he could make the map. She has not yet managed to discover a meaning in any language. Characters Born Or Immigrated To The Adradia Empire File:Honora.jpg|Honora Mori File:Antal_Mori.jpg|Antal Mori File:Caelia_Mori.jpg|Caelia Mori File:Livius_Mori.jpg|Livius Mori File:Juno_Temple_as_Miruna_facecla.jpeg|Miruna Dalca-Mori File:Avis_Mori.jpg|Avis Mori File:Reyna_Mori.jpg|Reyna Mori File:Radley_Mori.jpg|Radley Mori File:Fallon_Mori.jpg|Fallon Mori File:Julio_Abano.jpg|Julio Abano File:Uriah_Amador.jpg|Uriah Amador File:Emperor_Jaron.jpg|Jaron Abano File:Empress_Nerida.jpg|Nerida Abano File:Prince_Hart.jpg|Hart Abano File:Prince_Kai.png|Kai Abano File:Vatura.jpg|Vatura Amador Kyla.jpg|Kyla Kato Category:Countries